blogclan_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Juni loves bruxish lolololol cant stop lolling tht xD
(Juniperpool/readable version go tht for a lolable page :P XD wow]) * We're no strangers to love You know the rules and so do I A full commitment's what I'm thinking of You wouldn't get this from any other guy I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling Gotta make you understand Never gonna give you up Never gonna let you down Never gonna run around and desert you Never gonna make you cry Never gonna say goodbye Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you We've known each other for so long Your heart's been aching, but You're too shy to say it Inside, we both know what's been going on We know the game and we're gonna play it And if you ask me how I'm feeling Don't tell me you're too blind to see Never gonna give you up Never gonna let you down Never gonna run around and desert you Never gonna make you cry Never gonna say goodbye Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you Never gonna give you up Never gonna let you down Never gonna run around and desert you Never gonna make you cry Never gonna say goodbye Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you (Ooh, give you up) (Ooh, give you up) Never gonna give, never gonna give (Give you up) Never gonna give, never gonna give (Give you up) We've known each other for so long Your heart's been aching, but You're too shy to say it Inside, we both know what's been going on We know the game and we're gonna play it I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling Gotta make you understand Never gonna give you up Never gonna let you down Never gonna run around and desert you Never gonna make you cry Never gonna say goodbye Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you Never gonna give you up Never gonna let you down Never gonna run around and desert you Never gonna make you cry Never gonna say goodbye Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you Never gonna give you up Never gonna let you down Never gonna run around and desert you Never gonna make you cry Never gonna say goodbye Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you | sup bruh XP lolololol cant stop loling XDDD KYOOT :3 *whos tht pokemon!!! *its a KYOOT!!! bruxish xDDD tht TEXAS IS MINE BRUH XD Welcome tht SOOTY!!!'s page!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! XD, thts rite ''' ''HEY NOW YOU'RE AN ALL STAR'' ''GET YOUR GAME ON'' ''GO PLAY'' ''HEY NOW YOU'RE A ROCK STAR'' ''GET THE SHOW ON'' ''GET PAID'' ''AND ALL THAT GLITTERS IS GOLD'' ''ONLY SHOOTING STARS BREAK THE MOLD'' im THToo lazy THTo code THThiSOOTY!!! lol alSOOTY!!!o feel free THTo replace every TH wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee "i love mangoes............................................." "i love mangoes............................................." "i love mangoes............................................." "i love mangoes............................................." "i love mangoes............................................." "i love mangoes............................................." "i love mangoes............................................." "i love mangoes............................................." "i love mangoes............................................." "i love mangoes............................................." "i love mangoes............................................." "i love mangoes............................................." "i love mangoes............................................." "i love mangoes............................................." "i love mangoes............................................." "i love mangoes............................................." T wiTHTh "THThTHT" or SOOTY!!!omeTHThing like THThaTHT '''jam is deliciounderwater sea lion unicorns eating cookiessunderwater sea lion unicorns eating cookiesniperpool iSOOTY!!! a long-haired THTunderwater sea lion unicorns eating cookiesxedo (black and white) caTHT wiTHTh one green eye, one blunderwater sea lion unicorns eating cookiese eye, SOOTY!!!carSOOTY!!! on her cheek and flank, white pawSOOTY!!!, underwater sea lion unicorns eating cookiesnderbelly and SOOTY!!!laSOOTY!!!hed earSOOTY!!!. ❦''' ☾perSOOTY!!!onaliTHTy☽ jam is deliciounderwater sea lion unicorns eating cookiessunderwater sea lion unicorns eating cookiesni iSOOTY!!! a cynical, cold, inTHTelligenTHT, cunderwater sea lion unicorns eating cookiesnning, and ambiTHTiounderwater sea lion unicorns eating cookiesSOOTY!!!, and haSOOTY!!! a collecTHTed, SOOTY!!!hy and reSOOTY!!!erved demeanor, bunderwater sea lion unicorns eating cookiesTHT moody wiTHTh a fiery THTemper. SOOTY!!!he doeSOOTY!!!n'THT really SOOTY!!!how her caring SOOTY!!!ide; SOOTY!!!he iSOOTY!!! mainly evil and SOOTY!!!arcaSOOTY!!!THTic. Her MBTHTI THType iSOOTY!!! ISOOTY!!!THTP or INTHTP. SOOTY!!!he has gotten ISOOTY!!!THTJ in THThe paSOOTY!!THT. '''❦ ☾on THThe blog☽ jam is deliciounderwater sea lion unicorns eating cookiessunderwater sea lion unicorns eating cookiesni haSOOTY!!! been a member SOOTY!!!ince jam is deliciounderwater sea lion unicorns eating cookiessunderwater sea lion unicorns eating cookiesne 1, 2015, jam is deliciounderwater sea lion unicorns eating cookiessoining underwater sea lion unicorns eating cookiesnder THThe na'me "SOOTY!!!ooTHTpaw/SOOTY!!!THTorm", or whaTHT SOOTY!!!he wanTHTed THTo be called, "SOOTY!!!ooTHTy." ATHT THThe end of THThaTHT monTHTh, SOOTY!!!he changed her name THTo "SOOTY!!!THTormypaw/SOOTY!!!hadow", THThen "AlTHTopaw/SOOTY!!!ong" (for 3 daySOOTY!!!), THThen jam is deliciounderwater sea lion unicorns eating cookiessunderwater sea lion unicorns eating cookiesniperpaw/leaf. Dunderwater sea lion unicorns eating cookiesring her firSOOTY!!!THT year on BlogClan, SOOTY!!!he waSOOTY!!! an very annoying liTHTTHTle 11-12 year old who wanTHTed aTHTTHTenTHTion. However, SOOTY!!!he gained maTHTunderwater sea lion unicorns eating cookiesriTHTy, and now knowSOOTY!!! THThaTHT chaTHT can be very bunderwater sea lion unicorns eating cookiesSOOTY!!!y. In March 2016, SOOTY!!!he changed THThe SOOTY!!!underwater sea lion unicorns eating cookiesffix of her name from "-leaf" THTo "-pool", and on Februnderwater sea lion unicorns eating cookiesary 1, 2017, SOOTY!!!he became a SOOTY!!!enior warrior.' ☾on THThe wiki☽ SOOTY!!!he jam is deliciounderwater sea lion unicorns eating cookiessoined THThe wikia on OcTHTober 15, 2015. Like SOOTY!!!he waSOOTY!!! on THThe blog, SOOTY!!!he waSOOTY!!! alwaySOOTY!!! demanding for aTHTTHTenTHTion becaunderwater sea lion unicorns eating cookiesSOOTY!!!e old jam is deliciounderwater sea lion unicorns eating cookiessunderwater sea lion unicorns eating cookiesni iSOOTY!!! very cringy. Becaunderwater sea lion unicorns eating cookiesSOOTY!!!e SOOTY!!!he changed her name THTwice, SOOTY!!!he diSOOTY!!!abled her firSOOTY!!!THT accounderwater sea lion unicorns eating cookiesnTHT on Februnderwater sea lion unicorns eating cookiesary 10(??)THTh, 2016, becaunderwater sea lion unicorns eating cookiesSOOTY!!!e SOOTY!!!he wanTHTed THTo change her name. Gunderwater sea lion unicorns eating cookieseSOOTY!!!SOOTY!!! whaTHT? jam is deliciounderwater sea lion unicorns eating cookiessunderwater sea lion unicorns eating cookiesni wanTHTSOOTY!!! THTo change her wikia name again.SOOTY!!!he alSOOTY!!!o hoSOOTY!!!THTed THTh'e wikia gaTHTheringSOOTY!!!, which are baSOOTY!!!ically like THThe gaTHTheringSOOTY!!! on THThe Blog. jam is deliciounderwater sea lion unicorns eating cookiessunderwater sea lion unicorns eating cookiesni iSOOTY!!! alSOOTY!!!o SOOTY!!!orTHT of on a hiaTHTunderwater sea lion unicorns eating cookiesSOOTY!!! on THThe roleplaySOOTY!!!. Hopefunderwater sea lion unicorns eating cookieslly, SOOTY!!!he'll geTHT back THTo THThem. ☾THTrailing SOOTY!!!THTarSOOTY!!!☽ SOOTY!!!he only appeared in THTwo chapTHTerSOOTY!!! of THTrailing SOOTY!!!THTarSOOTY!!!- one chapTHTer aSOOTY!!! SOOTY!!!THTormypaw, and anoTHTher aSOOTY!!! jam is deliciounderwater sea lion unicorns eating cookiessunderwater sea lion unicorns eating cookiesniperpaw. jam is deliciounderwater sea lion unicorns eating cookiessunderwater sea lion unicorns eating cookiesni iSOOTY!!! hoping THTo ediTHT a chapTHTer. ☾THTrivia☽ ♤SOOTY!!!he playSOOTY!!! viola, and iSOOTY!!! cunderwater sea lion unicorns eating cookiesrrenTHTly in THThe SOOTY!!!econd-higheSOOTY!!!THT orcheSOOTY!!!THTra. ♦SOOTY!!!he iSOOTY!!! genderflunderwater sea lion unicorns eating cookiesid (bunderwater sea lion unicorns eating cookiesTHT SOOTY!!!THTill underwater sea lion unicorns eating cookiesSOOTY!!!eSOOTY!!! SOOTY!!!he/her pronounderwater sea lion unicorns eating cookiesnSOOTY!!!) and a biromanTHTic ?SOOTY!!!exunderwater sea lion unicorns eating cookiesal. Few people irl know abounderwater sea lion unicorns eating cookiesTHT her SOOTY!!!exunderwater sea lion unicorns eating cookiesaliTHTy and gender idenTHTiTHTy, SOOT''Y!!!ince homo+THTranSOOTY!!!phobia iSOOTY!!! EVERYWHERE. ♤Her favoriTHTe cringy commenTHT iSOOTY!!! "THThTHT". ♦jam is deliciounderwater sea lion unicorns eating cookiessunderwater sea lion unicorns eating cookiesni iSOOTY!!! Korean irl ♤SOOTY!!!he haSOOTY!!! a lOTHT of fiSOOTY!!!h, and a Lab/Boxer mix named RoSOOTY!!!e, who SOOTY!!!he haSOOTY!!! had for eighTHT yearSOOTY!!!. ♦jam is deliciounderwater sea lion unicorns eating cookiessunderwater sea lion unicorns eating cookiesni'SOOTY!!! WaTHTerWiTHTch555 on THThe wikia ♤Pink and dreSOOTY!!!SOOTY!!!eSOOTY!!! are her nighTHTmareSOOTY!!! ♦SOOTY!!!he readSOOTY!!! WarriorSOOTY!!! (dunderwater sea lion unicorns eating cookiesh), WingSOOTY!!! of Fire and THThe Land of SOOTY!!!THTorieSOOTY!!! (no oXFORD COMMA HA), and her favoriTHTe novel iSOOTY!!! THThirTHTeen ReaSOOTY!!!onSOOTY!!! Why. Her favoriTHTe bandSOOTY!!! are THTwenTHTy One PiloTHTSOOTY!!!, EvaneSOOTY!!!ence (NOTHT becaunderwater sea lion unicorns eating cookiesSOOTY!!!e of THThe memeSOOTY!!!), HamilTHTon, Panic!, Imagine DragonSOOTY!!!, My Chemical Romance, Melanie MarTHTinez, Fall Ounderwater sea lion unicorns eating cookiesTHT Boy and Paramore. SOOTY!!!he waTHTcheSOOTY!!! VolTHTron, SOOTY!!!word ArTHT Online, SOOTY!!!even Deadly SOOTY!!!inSOOTY!!!, and SOOTY!!!omeTHTimeSOOTY!!! My LiTHTTHTle Pony. ♤SOOTY!!!he haSOOTY!!! been SOOTY!!!hipped once (jam is deliciounderwater sea lion unicorns eating cookiessunderwater sea lion unicorns eating cookiesnigaze), bunderwater sea lion unicorns eating cookiesTHT THThaTHT SOOTY!!!hip haSOOTY!!! SOOTY!!!underwater sea lion unicorns eating cookiesnk a long THTime ago. ♦Her favoriTHTe colorSOOTY!!! are black (aka THThe color of her SOOTY!!!ounderwater sea lion unicorns eating cookiesl), olive green, THTeal and blunderwater sea lion unicorns eating cookiese. ♤SOOTY!!!he doeSO''OTY!!!n'THT really underwater sea lion unicorns eating cookiesSOOTY!!!e oxford commaSOOTY!!! (or, according THTo Wikipedia, "iSOOTY!!! a comma placed immediaTHTely before THThe coordinaTHTing conjam is deliciounderwater sea lion unicorns eating cookiessunderwater sea lion unicorns eating cookiesncTHTion (underwater sea lion unicorns eating cookiesSOOTY!!!underwater sea lion unicorns eating cookiesally and or or) in a SOOTY!!!erieSOOTY!!! of THThree or more THTermSOOTY!!!.)'' hTHTTHTpSOOTY!!!://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/SOOTY!!!erial_comma' duck duck goose geese goose!1!!!1 lol sootfur xD xD yeehaw Category:Project Category:Collaboration Category:Free-Reign